Jack's Phone Call
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Sekuel Claire's Phone Call... Jack dateng dari kota dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Claire yang udah kosong... OOC, Character-death, Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

Anisha Asakura datang... Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga UTS... -_-;... Tapi syukurlah bisa dilewati oleh anisha dengan baik ^^.

Bisa dibilang, ini fic kelanjutan dari Claire's Phone Call. Untuk yang belum tahu, silahkan membaca fic Claire's Phone Call yang terletak agak kebawah dari barisan fic buatan anisha -lebay-.

(NB: Disini anisha masih menggunakan akhiran -kun, -san, dan -chan... Oh ya, disini, Imotou artinya adik perempuan, Yoroshiku artinya mohon bantuannya, de el el, yang lainnya nanti dikasih tau anisha deh...)

Selamat membaca!

**Jack's Phone Call**

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Ah, sampai juga..." aku menghela napas lega saat aku berhasil menginjakkan kakiku ke rumah Claire, adikku yang sudah almarhum sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Katanya, adikku terbunuh dengan mengenaskan, namun pihak dari kota Mineral tak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adikku. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah Claire untuk—yah, bisa dibilang untuk mengurus segala yang ditinggalkan adikku sebelum dia meninggal.

"Baiklah, Jack, kau bisa tinggal disini. Semua peralatan adikmu ada disini." ujar Mayor Thomas dengan nada khawatir. "Aku turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu."

"Tak apa-apa, tuan," jawabku sopan. "Semua peralatan dan apapun masih ada kan?"

"Ya..." jawab Mayor Thomas. "Tapi ada satu kabar buruk untukmu, Jack."

"Kabar apakah itu, tuan?"

"Coba ikuti saya."

--- Chruch, in Graveyard ---

Aku tercengang. Ada sebidang tanah yang seperti habis digali diantara sekumpulan batu-batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh dibawah kuburannya masing-masing (ya iyalah, masa sama?). Ada satu batu nisan yang terlepas dari tanah, terlihat sebuah tulisan putih yang diukir di batu nisan abu-abu itu.

R . I . P

---REST IN PEACE---

14/06/SUMMER

HAIBARA CLAIRE

"I... Ini..." Aku terjongkok melihat batu nisan itu.

"Itu batu nisan adikmu. Kami temukan pusaranya teracak-acak dan kosong. Dan saat diperiksa, tak ada peti mati didalam sana. Harris sedang mengumpulkan data pencuri yang mungkin melakukan ini." jelas Thomas lirih. "Pencuri kejam apa yang tega merusak makam orang yang baik seperti adikmu ini..."

Aku mengerutkan alis, tak tahan melihat pemandangan ini. Claire... Kasihan sekali kau...

"Saya merawat baik-baik tempat ini," tandas seseorang dari belakang. Seseorang berpakaian pastur muncul dengan raut muka kesal. "Tak disangka ada pencuri mayat..."

"Sabar, Carter, saya tidak menyalahkan anda atas kejadian ini..." Thomas menghampiri Carter dan menepuk pundak Carter. "Saya takkan menyalahkan anda."

"Terima kasih, Mayor. Tapi ini kelalaian saya menjaga kuburan disini..." sesal Carter.

_Lho, memang Carter jadi juru kunci kuburan juga yah?_ pikirku heran.

"Ba... Baiklah, kami akan pergi. Selamat tinggal, Carter," sahut Thomas sambil mendorongku pergi.

Setelah meninggalkan gereja, aku dan Thomas berjalan berdua.

"Kau mau dikenalkan dengan orang-orang di kota ini, Jack?" tawar Thomas ramah.

"Eeng... Tak usah. Saya mengerti pasti anda sibuk..." jawabku sambil merendahkan nada suaraku.

"Ooh, saya bersyukur ternyata kakak Claire-san juga sopan seperti orangnya..." Thomas langsung tersenyum pahit. "Saya mengerti. Baiklah, kau boleh memegang kendali pertanian di rumah Claire-san sekarang. Saya harus kerja dulu. Sampai jumpa, Jack-san."

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Mayor Thomas yang berlalu. Aku menghela napas.

"Haah... Oke. Selangkah, demi selangkah!" aku meneriakkan mottoku sambil berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat kota. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke arah sungai dibelakang rumahku yang dulunya rumah Claire. Kulihat dua sosok gadis didekat sana. Dengan berani kucoba menyapa mereka berdua sekaligus. "Haiii!!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"Oh, hai!!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink panjang nan bergelombang. Nada suaranya sangat tinggi seperti anak kecil.

"Hai!" sapa seorang gadis berambut orange, yang nada suaranya agak lebih berat dari gadis berambut pink tadi. "Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatmu... Kukira kau turis!"

"Oh, namaku Jack," salamku memperkenalkan diri. "Aku kakak dari almarhum Claire."

Kedua gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget, terlihat jelas dari air muka mereka yang tiba-tiba tegang. Gadis berambut pink langsung berurai air mata, sedangkan gadis berambut orange menunduk.

"A... Apa aku menyakiti hati kalian?" tanyaku pelan.

"C... Claire-chaan...." isak gadis berambut pink itu sambil meminta pelukan dari gadis berambut orange itu. Gadis berambut orange itu tersenyum pahit nan prihatin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis yang menangis di pundaknya itu.

"Claire-chan selalu menjadi orang yang baik di kota kami." Jelas sang gadis berambut orange. "Tak disangka, dia terlalu cepat meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"Uh... Maafkan aku... Eng..."

"Ann. Panggil saja Ann." jelas gadis berambut orange itu memperkenalkan diri. "Ini Popuri."

"Yoroshiku, Ann-san, Popuri-san..." jawabku.

"Yoroshiku..." jawab Ann dan Popuri (yang masih terisak-isak).

"Pokoknya kalian tenang aja!" aku langsung mengeluarkan nada suaraku dengan semangat. "Meski Imotou-kun sudah tak ada lagi, Jack muncul disini menemani andah-andah semuaaah!"

"Hihihi..." Ann tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Claire-chan..."

"Jack-kun lucu! Hihihi!" Popuri berhenti menangis dan langsung tertawa ceria.

"Mungkin... Aku masih belum terlalu kenal orang-orang disekitar sini... Jadi, aku mohon bantuan dari kalian, yah?" pintaku lembut.

"Tentu! Serahin aja sama kita, Jack-kun!" sahut Ann.

"Boleh!" jawab Popuri riang.

"Ah... Aku harus membersihkan pertanian adikku dulu yah. Bye bye!" aku melambaikan tangan pada Ann dan Popuri.

--

Aku menuju rumah bekas Claire.

KREEEK.

Saat aku masuk, bagian dalam rumahnya terlihat rapi, kecuali di bagian dapurnya yang kompornya menghitam bekas meledak. Microwavenya juga hitam seperti kompor didekatnya. Dan sisa popcorn dingin masih ada disekitar lantai dapur. Mungkin ini yang sisa ditinggalkan Claire. Yah, tak ada salahnya membersihkannya.

Aku mengambil sapu dan pengki untuk membersihkan dapur. Kusapu sisa popcorn yang gosong di lantai. Sempat juga kubersihkan meja dapurnya.

SREKK

Aku melihat sesuatu dari meja dapur. Sehelai rambut. Rambut berwarna silver... Hah, masa Claire udah ubanan sih? Aku langsung meletakkan rambut itu ke lemari, bisa jadi itu ubannya Claire... Hehehe, kan uban orang muda bisa jadi jimat buat orang lain...

"Oh ya!" aku menepuk tanganku. "Aku buat pesta saja! Kan lumayan untuk mengundang teman-teman yang belum kukenal..."

Aku langsung mengambil kertas kosong dan menyusun rencana pesta perkenalan. Kusiapkan apa saja yang harus dimasak untuk pesta nanti. Lalu kuhitung berapa banyak orang-orang yang kira-kira akan kuundang. Sesudah itu, kuatur tempat yang cocok untuk mengadakan pesta. Hem, sepertinya disini boleh juga.

"Huahem... Eh, sudah gelap!" aku langsung melihat jendela yang memang sudah tak menampakkan sinar matahari lagi. Sudah gelap. "Aku mau masak telur goreng dulu ah buat makan malam..."

Aku melihat isi kulkas. Hem, ada banyak makanan... Pasti Claire menyimpannya untuk makanan musim Winter... Hanya aku aja yang makan, hehehe, sori yah Claire... Kuambil minyak goreng dan telur, lalu kugoreng.

"_You walk away, you don't hear me say... Please, oh baby, don't go... Simple and Clean is the way that you making me feel tonight..."_

Aku menoleh, merasa ada sesuatu berbunyi. Letaknya di lemari Claire. Kumatikan kompor yang sudah selesai menggoreng telur, dan mengacak isi lemari.

SREK SREK SREK

"_... You're kidding me... Till anythings... Lately... You're all I need... Ooh... You're smiled at me... And said, 'Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we have wonder you're understand, every now when I said no, but don't think, life is quite that simple..."_

Aku mengenal lagu itu. Ini lagu Utada Hikaru yang judulnya _Simple and Clean_, versi bahasa inggrisnya lagu Utada Hikaru yang berjudul _Hikari_. Itu nada panggilan di handphonenya Claire. Aku tahu lagu itu karena lagu itu selalu berulang-ulang kudengar saat Claire sibuk bermain Kingdom Hearts 2 dan sedang melihat opening videonya.

Dasar, dia memang maniak game, sampai-sampai soundtrack Kingdom Hearts 2, Persona 4, Harvest Moon AwL, dan soundtrack game-game dan anime lainnya yang banyak dimainkan Claire membuat memori telepon Claire jeblok. Hanya bisa menerima 2 SMS dan 3 berita terkirim. Dasar otaku game. Atau dia yang malas membeli kartu memori yang memorinya gede yah? Entahlah.

Aha!

Aku berhasil mengambil handphone itu dari ujung lemari. Sebuah handphone yang berdebu namun masih bisa menerima telepon. Langsung kulihat layar teleponnya.

_Blocked ID_

_Calling_

Aku heran. Hah? Setahuku Claire selalu memberikan nama untuk setiap nomor contact yang ada. Hem, mungkin salah sambung. Aku langsung memencet tombol merah di handphone.

Aku kembali ke telur gorengku. Kuambil dan kumakan di meja makan.

"_You walk away,you don't hear me say... Please, oh baby, don't go... Simple and Clean is the way that you making me feel tonight..."_

Aku tersedak suapan terakhir telur gorengku. Lagi-lagi ada telepon masuk dari handphone Claire. Langsung kulihat lagi layar telepon.

_Blocked ID_

_Calling_

Aku langsung jengkel. Pasti ini orang iseng. Aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?!"

"_Halo..._" sapa suara berat yang ada di sebelah telepon. "_Bisa aku bicara dengan Haibara Jack?_"

"Aku sendiri." jawabku. "Ada perlu apa?"

"_Oh... Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab game yang kuberikan. Kau bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, kan?" _tawar orang itu.

"Hem... Terserahlah. Asal kau takkan mengangguku lagi."

"_Bagus, bagus... Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menebak." _kata si penelpon. "_Kira-kira siapa orang yang akan berbicara padamu sekarang."_

"_... KRSSRRKKK... KRSKKK..."_

Aku mulai bingung. Suaranya mulai berubah. Apa karena sinyal?

"_KRSKKK... Jack-niichan!... KRSKKK... KRSKKK... Tolong aku!! KRSKKKK... KSRRSRKKK... Tolong!! KRSKKK... KRSKKK..."_

Aku tersentak. Aku kenal suara rintihan ini. Ini suara Claire!

"CLAIRE! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" teriakku panik. "Claire-imouto!! Jawab kakak!"

"_Pertanyaan kedua... Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?"_

Aku tersentak lagi. Sejak kapan dia tahu nama adikku, dan dia tahu kalau aku kakaknya?!

"Kau apakan Claire sampai dia menangis begitu?!" bentakku.

"_Sepertinya Claire-san sudah tak ada lagi. Hebat, anda bisa menebak suara yang kutanyakan. Kau juga bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan mendengar rintihannya yang indah... Pintar sekali. Pertanyaan terakhir." _suara si penelpon berubah kembali menjadi berat seperti awal.

"Kau apakan Claire, brengsek?! Aku tahu Claire sudah meninggal, tapi kenapa bisa ada suara itu?!" bentakku kesal.

"_Jawab dulu pertanyaan terakhirku. Aku ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Di beranda mana aku berada, Jack?"_

Aku tersentak. Aku segera berlari menuju beranda belakang.

Aku menoleh kanan-kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa dibalik beranda belakang yang sunyi ini.

"_Kau benar. Aku berada di beranda belakangmu._"

Aku tersentak lagi.

BRAK!

Muncul sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dari atap, loncat ke tanah, muncul di hadapanku. Dia membawa sebilah pisau. Aku mengambil cangkul yang sedari tadi menginap di ranselku dan memukul orang berjubah hitam itu. Gawat! Dia masih bisa bangkit! Aku segera berlari mendekati orang itu dan men-tacklenya hingga tersungkur dan terlentang di tanah. Kulihat wajah si penjahat.

Hah?

Aku terdiam.

Aku tak mampu melihat ini. Sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru tua, yang dari tadi berusaha menghabisi nyawaku sekarang berbaring di tanah. Sosok familiar yang sangat kukenal.

Claire...?

"_Huh! Kau melihat sosokku rupanya..."_ kata orang yang dari tadi menelponku itu. "_Kau sudah melihat sosok korbanku. Lihat saja lain kali!_"

SATS SATS

Orang itu menghilang.

Aku masih saja terdiam. Bukannya Claire sudah meninggal? Lalu, siapa gadis pirang yang berniat membunuhku itu? Dilihat dari mukanya, jelas-jelas itu Claire... PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!! Aku menampar kedua pipiku. Ini memang nyata. Bukan mimpi. Claire... Dia ingin membunuhku? Dia bangkit dari kematiannya dan ingin membunuhku? Aku tak mengerti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

--- NEXT MORNING ---

Aku terbangun di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hangat di badanku. Aku menggeliat, sadar kalau udara sekitar masih dingin untuk keluar. Tapi kupaksakan mataku yang masih ngantuk untuk bertahan. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kucopot topi serta pakaianku dan membiarkan air hangat membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

"_They don't know, they can't see, who we are...(Fear is the enemy...) Hold on tight, hold on to me, 'Cause tonight....It's all about us! It's all about, all about us!_"

Aku mendengar bunyi dari handphone Claire. Lagu _All About Us _dari _TaTu_. Kuraih dan kulihat layar handphone.

_16/05/FALL_

_Reminder: Blnja bhn utk pesta bsk!!!_

Hohoho, ini hanya alaram pengingat yang kubuat sendiri. Kukira apaan. Pesta akan kubuat sekitar beberapa hari, sekitar 3 harian. Aku langsung memakai overall favoritku dan menuju Supermarket.

--- SUPERMARKET ---

Aku mengetok-etok pintu Supermarket. Masih tutup rupanya. Hem, kurasa tak ada salahnya menunggu di kursi taman dekat Supermarket.

PLOKS

Aku mendudukkan diriku ke kursi taman di dekat supermarket. Hem, ngantuk... Oh mungkin karena aku kurang tidur karena menghajar orang yang mirip Claire kemarin. Mataku semakin berat dan aku memutuskan untuk memejamkannya untuk sementara.

"..."

"ZZZ...."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BANGUN!!!"

BLETAK!

Aku terjatuh dari kursi taman. Ada seseorang berteriak padaku untuk bangun. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terbentur tanah.

"Ups, aku enggak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh..." keluh seorang pemudi. "Hanya saja kau duduk di kursi taman kami..."

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan poni pirang disemir serta seorang pria berkacamata pirang tua. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya mereka sebaya denganku. Aku langsung menggaruk leher belakangku sambil mengeluarkan tawa khasku.

"Hei! Sepertinya aku belum pernah mengenalmu." Gadis itu menawarkan tangannya. "Namaku Karen."

"Aku Rick." sahut pria berkacamata itu. "Kalau tak salah... Namamu Jack, kan?"

"I... Iya," jawabku.

"Kurasa Jack bukan nama yang buruk," Rick tersenyum padaku sambil membantuku berdiri. "Yoroshiku, Jack-san."

"Yoroshiku, Rick-kun, Karen-kun..." sapaku sambil membetulkan posisi topiku.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kudengar ada seseorang berlari dari belakangku. Pastur Carter? Dia berlari terburu-buru sekali. Dia berlari menuju rumah Mayor Thomas dan Harris.

"Carter?" aku menoleh melihatnya. "Euh, Rick-kun, Karen-san, aku harus pergi dulu! Bye bye!"

Aku langsung berlari masuk ke rumah Mayor Thomas.

"APA?! PENCURIAN MAYAT TERJADI LAGI?!" teriak Mayor Thomas kencang.

Aku masuk ke rumah Mayor untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Saat saya ingin memeriksa pemakaman, saya melihat ada satu kuburan lagi yang digali..." jelas Carter panik. "Ini... Ini benar-benar bukan salah saya! Saya bersumpah atas nama Harvest Goddess!"

"Ada apa ini, minna-san?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Carter dan Thomas.

"Eeng... Kuburan Gray-san... Mayatnya hilang!" jelas Carter.

"Be, begini, Jack-san," jelas Mayor. "Gray-san itu cucu dari Saibara-san, pemilik toko tambang besi disini. Dia juga pacar Claire yang meninggal di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama dengan Claire..."

"Sudahlah, hicho-san! Saya mohon, sebenarnya seperti apa kronologisnya Claire meninggal?!" teriakku kesal. "Dia itu adikku! Adikku satu-satunya!" bentakku.

"Ee..." Mayor Thomas tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati lemari tebal di dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu memberikan sebuah dokumen yang masih seperti baru dan bersampul putih. "Silahkan dibaca, Jack-san."

Aku membuka dokumen itu. Aku terbelalak kaget. Di dalam dokumen ini berisi foto-foto dan surat evakuasi. Dari foto-foto itu terlihat Claire digantung di pohon dengan isi tubuh yang sudah keluar dan bergelimpangan di tanah dibawahnya tergantung. Ada juga sesosok pria pirang bertopi biru terduduk di kursi diikat tali, dengan muka pucat pasi dengan mulut mengaga dan dahi berdarah (kuasumsikan itu Gray karena ada tulisan 'Gray' dibelakang fotonya). Kondisinya juga sama dengan Claire, yaitu isi tubuhnya keluar. Aku menatap ngeri. Penjahat apa yang tega melakukan ini semua?!

"Penjahat itu memang sadis sekali... Kudengar dari anakku kalau dia masih berkeliaran disini, mencari korban selanjutnya... Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati..." ucap Mayor Thomas dengan nada prihatin.

Aku masih tak berkata apa-apa. Aku menunduk dan memberikan dokumen itu. "Sampai jumpa, semuanya."

KREK

Setelah keluar dari rumah Mayor, air mataku baru saja menetes. Tak kusangka adik kesayanganku mati dengan mengenaskan... Aku tak tahan. Dia benar-benar penjahat yang sialan. Eh? Tapi...

Kalau begitu yang menyerangku kemarin siapa?

PLOK!

"Huwa!" aku kaget.

"Jack-kun! Kok ngejongkok di jalanan sih?" sapa Ann yang menepuk bahuku tadi. "Kamu ada kegiatan?"

"Aku... Aku mau bikin pesta perkenalan!" ucapku bangga. Sebaiknya kulupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan fokus pada rencanaku besok.

"Wah!" Ann menjawab penuh semangat. "Kenapa enggak bilang dari awal kalau mau bikin pesta?! Ajak aku dong, harusnya!"

"Sori, sori... Awalnya aku mau ngadainnya diem-diem, sih... Ehehehe..." jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang leherku.

Ann tersenyum kecil. "... Kau benar-benar mirip Claire-chan. Dia juga membuat pesta perkenalan untuk mengakrabkan diri. Awalnya banyak yang mengira dia petani yang sombong, tapi setelah mengadakan pesta itu, beberapa dari kami berpikiran dia orang yang baik..."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan diingat terus... Imoto-ku memang sudah enggak ada, tapi aku sudah ada disini!" seruku sambil menepuk bahu Ann. "Jangan nangis lho!"

"Si.. Siapa yang nangis!" balas Ann sambil menepuk perutku. "Aku cuma kangen saja... Kemana dia yang dulu..."

"Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Enggak, bukan siapa-siapa kok... Bukan Claire-chan..." Ann mengeleng. "Oh ya! Jack-kun, kamu udah nyiapin rencana pestanya belum?"

"Sudah dong!" jawabku mantap. "Tinggal membeli bahan masakan aja..."

"Memangnya mau buat apaan?"

"Eng..." aku berpikir sebentar. Oh ya, bikin apa yah? Aku baru ngerencanain tempat dan apa aja yang harus disiapin. Soal masakan?; Maaf, maukah kalian memilih telur goreng dan mie rebus saja tanpa makanan lain lagi?

"Hahaha!" Ann tertawa. "Kakak beradik memang sama aja deh... Waktu aku mergokin Claire mau bikin pesta, dia langsung bengong pas aku tanyain apa yang mau dimasak! Hahaha! Kalian lucu..."

Aku melihat air muka Ann. Dia tersenyum, mencoba menahan rasa rindu dan rasa sedih karena kematian Claire. Aku mengerti perasaannya, dan langsung saja kutepuk kepalanya dengan tangan kananku.

PLOK

"Tenang aja. Sekarang ada Jack disini." ucapku perlahan. "Jadi jangan nangis yah?"

Ann mengadah padaku sambil tersenyum pahit. "Iih, siapa yang nangis sih! Udah dibilangin..."

"Jadi, enaknya kita nyiapin apa dulu nih?" tanyaku.

Ann menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah dikepalkan. "Wine! Orang-orang disini suka dengan wine, dan bla bla bla..."

--

Chapter 1 selesai! Tinggal satu chapter lagi... Bersiaplah menumpahkan susu dari hidung kalian! -eh, itu sih Spongebob yah?- Whatever deh... -diserang Patrick dan Sandy-

Er... Kalau ada bahasa Jepang yang tak dimengerti, tanyakan saja pada authoress yang demen bahasa inggris—eh, dan bahasa jepang ini~ -direbus readers karena sok tau- tapi jangan nanya bahasa sunda, karena anisha bukan orang sunda... Okeeeehh? -dirajam baju batik-

RnR~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Anisha Asakura datang lagii~! Huuung, obaa-chan datang!! Obaa-chan minta duit dong! -dilempar bakul sama obaa-chan-

Ukh... Senangnya!!!! -joget tari kebahagiaan-

PLOP -Mr.B dateng-

Mr.B: Sori ya, kakak gue lagi seneng... -_- POLP -pergi lagi-

Emily: Lho, kok malah pergi lagi B-kun?

AA: Tau ah, jangan dipeduliin. Oh ya, untuk menambah aura yang menakutkan, bagaimana kalau para pembaca membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang muncul di cerita ini? Pasti mantaaap! -dilempar iPod sama pembaca- Yah, tapi terserah, sih... Selamat membacaa! X3

**Jack's Phone Call**

--- (**Jack's POV**) ---

Aku dan Ann memasak makanan-makanan yang diperlukan untuk pesta nanti. Pasta, Sup ayam, kue tart, manisan, jus, dan wine. Kebanyakan orang-orang kota Mineral menyukai wine, makanya kupesan cukup banyak dari toko wine Aja.

"Eh, Jack, kayaknya kurang deh, winenya..." sahut Ann saat melihat persediaan wine.

"Eh, masa sih? Kurasa sih, cukup..." jawabku. "Ada 3 kotak penuh. Kalau kurang, aku sudah sediakan 3 kotak lagi di kandang sapi yang kosong kok."

"Ya sudahlah..." jawab Ann. "Hihihi, serasa ingat saat berada di pesta Claire du..."

"Ssst." Aku menempatkan jari telunjukku pada mulut Ann. "Sudah. Sekarang, kita rayakan pestaku malam ini, oke?"

"... Iya!" jawab Ann bersemangat. "Aku akan ajak cewek-cewek kota ini ya!"

"Kalau aku, tentu bakalan ajak cowok-cowok," jawabku sambil men-tos Ann. "Sip! Saatnya pergi!"

--- Poultry Farm ---

"Rick-san!" teriakku penuh semangat.

Rick yang kebetulan sedang menyapu dedaunan kering disekitar pertanian Poultry menoleh padaku. "Oh, hai, Jack-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Gini! Malam ini, sekitar jam 7, aku ngadain pesta perkenalan! Kamu datang yah! Ajak Popuri-san juga!" jelasku bersemangat. "Aku harus mengundang orang-orang lain lagi. Dadah, Rick-san!"

Rick yang melihatku agak kaget. Mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama pada Ann. Aku langsung mengacuhkannya dan segera berlari menuju Clinic.

--- Clinic ---

"Permisiii..." desahku pelan selagi masuk Clinic. Aku mengerti kalau tempat yang mengandung bidang kesehatan harus tenang dan tak boleh berisik, makanya aku masuk ke Clinic dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu... Ah!" terdengar seorang gadis menyahut sapaanku. Dia seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua yang berdiri di meja apotik. Aku langsung mendekatinya.

"Hai!" sapaku riang. "Dokternya ada?"

"Eee... Maksud anda Doctor? Ada..." jawab gadis berpakaian suster itu, malu-malu.

"Hee? Dokter disini namanya Doctor? Orang yang aneh..." ledekku perlahan.

"Se... Sebenarnya nama aslinya Trent, hanya saja dia lebih akrab dipanggil Doctor saja..." jawab suster itu malu-malu. "Eeeng... Sepertinya aku belum pernah menemuimu... Kau orang baru dari sini, ya?"

"Yup!" jawabku antusias, membuat suster itu bergidik kaget sedikit. "Namaku Jack! Eer... Bisa dibilang petani baru. Yoroshiku!"

"Yo... Yoroshiku... A... Anu... Namaku... Elli." sapa Elli perlahan. Kedua lengannya dilipat, sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan di kedua bibirnya. "Jack-kun... Kurasa aku tahu... Kau kakaknya Claire-chan... Kan?"

Aku menghela napas pelan. Sekali lagi orang yang masih sedih akan kematian adikku. Aku langsung tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Sekarang aku ada disini menggantikan Imouto. Oh ya, kau sudah dapat undangan pesta dari Ann-san belum?"

"Da... Dari Ann-chan? Su... Sudah..." jawab Elli ragu-ragu. "Undangan... Ke Haibara Farm, kan?"

"Aku yang mengadakan pesta itu. Datang yah!" aku langsung menuju meja dibalik tirai biru. "Aku juga harus mengajak Trent-san nih..."

"I... Iya..." jawab Elli ragu.

Selagi aku berjalan, terlihat sesosok pria berjas dokter putih yang agak lebih tua dariku menulis-nulis banyak catatan di mejanya. Pasti itu Trent, tak salah lagi. Aku langsung mendekati meja dokter itu. "Anu... Trent-san?"

Dokter itu menoleh. Raut mukanya yang serius dengan tekukan yang tegas, membuatku sedikit limbung dengan aura keseriusannya. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kau sakit?"

"Eeeng... Bukan sih..." aku langsung menggaruk belakang leherku yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Malam ini ada pesta di rumahku, di pertanian Haibara... Jam 7 malam... Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang kesana..."

"Kau... Kalau tak salah namamu Jack, kan?" tebak dokter itu sambil meletakkan catatan-catatan tebal yang ditulisinya tadi. "Namaku Trent. Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Doctor."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, dari seorang suster bernama Elli-san..." aku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau mau, datang yah..."

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan.

Aku hanya bisa ngeloyor keluar saja. Setelah itu, aku langsung menutup pintu Clinic perlahan-lahan.

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Hem... Kalau dihitung, tinggal satu cowok lagi." Aku berkata disini. Setahuku ada 5 cowok di kota ini. Tapi karena Gray sudah tak ada, maka sisanya 4 orang lagi. Aku sudah bertemu 2 orang. Berarti 2 orang lagi, yah.

"Jack-sannn!!!" Ann memanggilku. "Aku sudah mengundang cewek-cewek di kota ini!"

"Makasih Ann-kun!" aku mendekati Ann. "Tinggal 2 cowok lagi yang harus kuundang."

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Baru Rick-kun dan Trent-kun. Tinggal 2 lagi..."

"Eng, kalau yang kau maksud itu Kai-kun dan Cliff-kun... Kai-kun itu pengembara. Dia hanya ada di kota ini saat Summer. Karena sekarang bulan Fall, dia tak ada disini. Kalau Cliff-kun, aku sudah mengundangnya sebelum mengundang yang lain." jelas Ann. "Kemana dia yang dulu..." bisiknya lirih.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku, tak terdengar dengan bisikan Ann yang perlahan.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hahaha..." Ann tertawa. "Oh, ya, sekarang kan baru jam 5. Kau bisa mandi dulu! Tuh, liat, badanmu sampai keringatan gitu!"

"Baik, komandan!" jawabku bercanda sambil ngeloyor balik ke rumahku. "Dadah Ann-san! Sampai jumpa nanti jam 7!"

Ann melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pahit.

--- Haibara Farm ---

Aku langsung berlari ke rumah dan menuju kamar mandi setelah melepas overallku dan topi yang masih hinggap di kepalaku. Kubiarkan air hangat mengalir di tubuhku, membuat hatiku terasa plong. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku langsung memakai kembali overallku (dengan baju dalaman yang lain, tentunya), dan kupasang topiku.

"Gyaaa! Jam 7 kurang! Orang-orang pasti sudah mau datang!" aku langsung panik. Dengan segera kurapikan rambut poniku asal, lalu langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah yang sudah rapi dengan perlengkapan pesta. Meja makan juga sudah dipenuhi banyak botol wine, beserta makanan dan jus untuk pesta. Belum ada bunyi bel apa-apa. Baguslah, aku bisa menunggu dulu.

_A few minutes later..._

Bosan... Kok mereka lama sekali, sih? Sudah jam 7 lebih seperempat, tapi masih belum ada yang datang. Ah, mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan ke sini.

TING TONG

"Ah! Tamu!" aku langsung membukakan pintuku. Ada Ann, seorang gadis berambut hitam, Elli, Popuri, dan Karen. "Selamat datang, semuanya!"

"Terima kasih, Jack-san." Sahut Karen sambil masuk ke ruang tengah. "Hee, hiasan pesta yang bagus. Kamu punya selera pesta yang bagus juga seperti adikmu itu."

"Makasih! Aku dan Ann-kun yang mengaturnya, lho!" aku menepuk pundak Ann yang tersenyum simpul saja.

"Eh... Eee..." sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam ragu-ragu sambil mendekatiku. "Ku... Kurasa aku belum kenal kamu..."

"Oh ya! Kita belum berkenalan!" Aku langsung menjabat tangan gadis pemalu itu. "Namaku Jack! Siapa namamu?"

"Eeeh? Eee... Namaku... Namaku..." muka gadis itu keburu merah seperti terciprat buah semangka matang.

"Namanya Mary," Karen menepuk pundak Mary tegas, membuat Mary terkesiap dan langsung membungkuk, nyaris terjatuh karena keseimbangannya miring barusan. "Dia memang anak yang canggung. Wajar saja dia begini kok."

"Masa sih? Mary-kun, semangat sedikit! Meski ini pestaku, anggap saja ini pesta kalian sendiri! Feel free!" aku langsung menepuk pundak Mary berkali-kali.

"Iya! Santai aja Mary-chan!" tambah Popuri ceria.

"I... Iya..." jawab Mary sambil tersenyum. Aih, senyumnya mirip sekali dengan senyum Claire saat kubelikan dia CD game PS2 favoritnya. Senyum yang satu-satunya hanya kutunjukkan untukku dulu.

"Nah, mumpung cowok-cowok belum dateng, kita main 'King's Game yuk!" sahutku ceria, sudah menyiapkan 6 sedotan dalam satu gelas, mencoba melupakan masa lalu dulu.

"Permainan apa itu?" tanya Ann.

"Ini permainan yang dimainkan Rise Kujikawa saat berada di bar dengan Investigation Team!" jelasku." Permainan 'King's Game' itu mudah kok. Kita tinggal mengambil sedotan. Biasanya sedotannya tertulis angka. Kalau kalian dapat sedotan warna merah, maka kalianlah rajanya! Kita bisa menyuruh satu kali pada seseorang yang memiliki nomer yang kita sebutkan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada 'raja'-nya. Tapi nomernya dirahasiakan! Pasti seru nih!"

"Kayaknya menarik.... Hik!" Karen sudah berkutet dengan sebotol wine langsung mengangkat tangan tanda setuju. "Ayooo... Kitaaa... Maiiiiiin! Hik! Hik!" teriaknya semangat, sedangkan aku dan cewek-cewek lain sweatdropped masing-masing tiga biji di kepala.

"Okee! Kita aduk sedotannya!" aku langsung memutar-mutarkan sedotan. "Yak, ambil semuanya! Dan jangan sebutkan nomornya!"

Aku dan semua gadis-gadis yang ada di sana mengambil sedotan yang kuacungkan di segelas mug plastik ungu yang kupegang.

"Aku dapat sedotan merah! Aku dapat sedotan merah! Aku dapat sedotan merah! Aku dapat sedotan merah! Aku dapat sedotan—uph!" Popuri yang dari tadi menunjukkan sedotannya yang berwarna merah langsung disumpal botol wine sama Karen.

"Udah, berisik! Cepat, kau mau suruuuuh apaaa sama kitaaaa.... Hik!" Karen yang sudah mabuk langsung mengambil wine baru.

"Aku mau... nomor 2 menyanyi lagu '_I'm not wearing underwear_'!" teriak Popuri kencang sambil tertawa.

"Hegh!" Ann langsung tersadar. Di ujung sedotannya memang tertera angka '2' disana. "A—Aku harus menyanyikan lagu itu?!"

"Ayo nyanyiiii~~~" suruh Popuri semangat. Dia menyerahkan remote teve milikku entah darimana dan langsung dioperkan ke Ann. "Ayo Ann, nyanyi!!"

"Uuh..." keluh Ann. "Baiklah, aku nyanyi, tapi jangan diketawain yah!"

"Pasti!" ledek Karen.

"Uuh...

_I'm not wearing underwear todaaaay~ (Hoo--ray!)_

_I'm not wearing underwear todaaaay~ (Hoo--ray!)_

_I'm not wearing underwear todaaaay~ (Hoo--ray!) _

_I'm not wearing underwear todaaaay~ (Hoo--ray!)_

_I'm not wearing underwear todaaaay~ (Hoo--ray!)_

_I'm not wearing underwear todaaaay~ (Hoo--ray!)_

_I'm will not wearing underwear today~_

_I'm still don't wanna wearing un-de-wear- toooo-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!_"

Semua orang mulai menertawakan Ann karena harus menyanyi lagu yang aneh itu. Apalagi aku, sampai jumpalitan dan memegangi perutku. Suara ceria Ann harus memadukan lagu bapak-bapak yang nadanya kencang dan humoris yang tinggi. Muka Ann langsung bersemu merah.

"Hei! Udah dibilangin, jangan diketawain!!!" teriak Ann saking malunya. "Popuri-chan! Jangan mangap ketawanya ih!"

"Kalian kayaknya seneng banget..." muncul Rick dan Doctor didepan pintu. "Kita boleh ikutan?"

"Wah! Boleh, boleh!" aku langsung menyiapkan sedotan lain. Setelah Rick dan Doctor mendapatkan tempat duduk untuk lesehan di lantai yang sudah kubersihkan dan kulapisi dengan karpet katun tipis, aku baru selesai menyiapkan dua sedotan bernomor lain untuk mereka berdua.

Game dimulai lagi. Aku memutar-mutarkan sedotan, dan semua orang mengambilnya."Wah, aku dapat sedotan merah!" Mary memperlihatkan sedotannya yang ujungnya berwarna merah.

"Bagus, Mary-san!" sahutku semangat. "Nah, kau mau menyuruh apa?"

"Eee... Eeeee... Nomor 7 gendong aku!" suruh Mary dengan muka memerah.

"Wah! Kau berani sekali, Mary-chan!" puji Elli.

"Keren, Mary-chan!" puji Popuri.

Ann masih diem aja, mengingat lagi lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi.

"Hebaaat! Hei, siapa yang pegang nomor 7?!" tanya Karen tak sabaran.

Karena Karen sudah berteriak, mau tak mau Rick yang ternyata memegang sedotan bertuliskan angka '7' harus mengacungkan tangannya, membuat semua orang melotot ke arah Karen.

Karen langsung memerah dan mencak-mencak ngambek kayak Auron yang ada di Kingdom Hearts 2 sambil ngacungin botol wine kosong pada Mary. "Bataliiiiin! Pilih aja nomor yang laiiiiin... Hik!"

"Enggak bisa! Aturannya, enggak boleh diubah-ubah!" suruhku semangat. Terpaksalah Mary digendong Rick, membuat Karen terbakar amarah cemburu tingkat tinggi. Seusai menggendong Mary, Rick langsung harus tabah menerima Karen Chop dari kedua tangan Karen sendiri. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah pasrah Rick dan tingkah cemburu Karen.

"Kau hebat, Jack-san." puji Ann di sela-sela tawanya. "Kayaknya pesta ini bakalan berjalan lancar, deh."

_A few hours later..._

--- (**No one's POV**) ---

"Yaaah... Winenya habiiiis.... Hik!" keluh Karen, menguasai semua persediaan wine, membuat semua orang terpaksa harus memilih jus saja sebagai penghilang haus. "Sebaiknya aku mencari wine di kandang sapi..."

Karen lalu meninggalkan rumah Jack dan menuju kandang sapi yang letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dari rumah Jack.

KREEEEK

Karen melihat isi kandang sapi yang gelap. Karen lalu menyalakan lampu di kandang sapi itu. Lumayanlah, masih ada cahaya lampu menerangi kandang itu meski agak remang-remang. Dia langsung berjalan menuju beberapa dus bertuliskan 'AJA'S WINE' dan membukanya. Ada sekardus penuh wine yang masih baru. Setelah mengambil sebotol, Karen langsung berjalan linglung menuju pintu kandang sapi yang masih terbuka (Maklum, dia masih diantara sadar dengan mabuk).

BRAK!

Pintu kandang sapi tertutup. Karen panik dan berusaha membuka pintu kandang sapi itu. Pintunya terkunci. "Jack-kun! Jangan mengerjaiku yah!" teriaknya panik.

Dibelakang Karen sudah ada sesosok berjubah hitam. Sosok itu perlahan mendekatinya. Karen merasakan kehadiran orang itu, dan segera berbalik membelakangi pintu kandang sapi yang tetap terkunci.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Karen, bergidik melihat orang berjubah hitam itu. Orang berjubah hitam itu memegang sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya. "Seseorang, tolong aku!!!"

"Percuma saja, Karen-chan. Takkan ada yang mendengarkan suaramu..." nada suara orang berjubah hitam itu ternyata membuat Karen terkejut.

"Ka... Kau... Masa sih..." Karen langsung terkejut mendengar nada suara itu. Nada seorang gadis yang sudah lama dikenalnya. "Bukannya kau sudah ma..."

ZRET!

Orang berjubah hitam itu berlari dan menggores Karen. Rambut pirang yang disemir Karen terpotong sedikit karena sabetan orang berjubah hitam itu. Dengan cepatnya pisau yang tadi menancap di pintu tempat Karen bersandar ditarik kembali, dan mencoba menebas Karen. Karen sempat menghindar, sambil menarik tudung jubahnya.

SAATS

Karen terkejut lagi sampai terjatuh ke lantai berbekas jerami kuning. Terkejut melihat sosok orang yang berniat membunuhnya tepat di hadapannya.

"C... Cl—"

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSH

Darah menetes. Karen berteriak. Tapi suaranya sudah tak terdengar lagi karena orang berjubah hitam itu menggores pita suaranya dengan cepat, membuat mulutnya mengalir darah kental.

BRUGH

Karen terbaring ke lantai, tak bersuara. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha memegangi lehernya yang bisa dibilang 'berlubang' dengan balutan darah. Sebelum pandangan Karen buram, dia melihat sesosok pria mendekati orang berjubah hitam itu dam membuka tudung jubahnya, lalu memeluknya.

"S... Siapapun..." Karen langsung tak sadarkan diri.

--- (**Jack's POV**) ---

"Aku rajanya!" teriakku lantang. "Aku minta nomor 5 mencium leherku dan menyuapiku pasta!"

Semua cewek-cewek penasaran. Kira-kira siapa yang pegang sedotan nomor 5 yah?

Doctor menggeleng. Berarti bukan dia yang memegang sedotan '5'.

Ann celingak-celingukan.

Mary nunduk malu banget, teringat saat dia menjadi 'King' sebelumnya.

Popuri lagi minum jus berliter-liter.

Elli cuma tersenyum saja.

Tak lama kemudian, ada satu tangan yang terangkat. Asalnya dari... Rick lagi?!

"Ukh... Masa aku lagi sih?!!" keluh Rick panik. "A—Ann! Ganti dengan punyaku!"

"Enggak! Pokoknya kau harus menuruti aturan! Tak ada yang namanya ganti nomor!" teriak Ann puas, sudah lupa dengan lagu '_I don't wearing underwear_'.

"Apa!? Rick yang pegang nomor 5?! Eh, gak jadi! Gak jadi!" teriakku panik. Nanti malah semua cewek disini ngira kalau aku homo lagi.

"Tidaaaaak boleeeeh—hik!" suruh Popuri yang sudah mabuk jus. "Kau harus dicium sama kakakku—hik!"

"Uuh..." keluhku dan Rick sama-sama.

Setelah melakukan hukuman, kami memulai lagi King's Game. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong Karen-chan mana?" tanya Rick. Tumben, dia gak pasrah kena hukuman dari Karen, kayaknya itu yang dipikirnya menurutku.

"Eh? Iya yah, sejak dia menguasai wine sendirian, aku tak melihat dia dari tadi..." aku tersadar saat melihat wine yang ternyata sudah ludes dan habis.

"Ah, sudah jam 9. Aku harus pulang. Ayo, Elli-san." Doctor lalu bangkit.

"Ah, benar juga. Makasih atas pestanya, Jack-san... Pestanya hebat, lho," Elli tersenyum lirih padaku.

"Tak apa-apa. Kalian semua pulang saja yah, nanti malah kemaleman lagi. Biar aku mencari Karen dan mengantarkannya pulang." jelasku sambil menyimpan sedotan untuk King's Game tadi. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke pestaku ya."

"Makasih juga ya Jack-kun—hik!" seru Popuri, masih mabuk jus.

...

Setelah semuanya pulang, aku langsung merapikan ruang tengah yang acak-acakan kayak kapal Cinatit pecah. Fufufu, pestanya berjalan dengan meriah! Untung saja aku minta saran Ann. Eh, ya, ngomong-ngomong aku juga harus mencari Karen nih. Pasti dia nyasar ke kandang ayam atau kandang sapi.

Setelah agak rapi, aku langsung berjalan keluar mencari Karen. "Kareeeeen-kuuuun...." teriakku pelan. Aku tak ingin membuat seisi kota terbangun dengan teriakanku. "Kareeeeen-kuuuuun... Dimana kauuu?"

Dilihat di kandang ayam, yang ada hanyalah tiga ekor ayam yang sudah tertidur. Hehehe, nama ketiga ayam itu Yuna, Rikku dan... Uh, aku lupa siapa lagi. Pokoknya setahuku mereka ada di tokoh game Final Fantasy X2.

Kulihat kandang kuda di dekat kandang sapi. Yang ada hanyalah kuda berbulu pirang yang tertidur di kandang. Fufufu, lucu juga nama kudanya, namanya Will, karakter game Harvest Moon Island Of Happiness.

"Karen-kuuuuuuuun! Kamu dimanaaaaa?" teriakku mencoba mencari Karen. Dia masih tak bisa mendengar suaraku. Mungkin dia ada di kandang sapi.

"Kare—Huwaaaa!" teriakku kaget. Aku menemukan Karen dalam keadaan sekarat. Bagian muka hingga lehernya berdarah. Aku segera menghampiri Karen. "Karen-kun! Kau tak apa-apa?!"

"Percuma saja, Nii-chan..." celetuk seseorang. "Karen-chan sudah mati... Memang sih, sayang sekali menghancurkan suaranya yang indah, tapi aku benci padanya sejak dulu~"

Aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang berbicara itu. Sesosok gadis berjubah hitam berambut pirang. Tudung jubahnya terlepas, memperlihatkan siapa pemakai jubah hitam itu. Sepasang mata berwarna biru tua berkilauan. Senyum jenaka yang tak bisa kulupakan. Peringai manis yang selalu tak bisa kuhapuskan dalam ingatanku.

"Claire-chan?! Bu, bukannya kau..." aku terkejut melihat sosok adikku yang seharusnya sudah meninggal. "Bukannya kau sudah..." tanyaku tak percaya sambil mendekati Claire yang berdiri kokoh dan tegap didepanku.

"JANGAN DEKATI CLAIRE!" teriak seseorang lagi. Terlihat sesosok pria berjubah hitam yang tudungnya sudah terlepas juga, berambut pirang dan bertopi biru tua. "Dia kekasihku!" bentaknya sambil memeluk Claire yang ada di depanku.

Hah? Dia bilang kekasih? Jangan-jangan... "Ka... Kau, kau Gray-kun kan?!" teriakku tak percaya, sambil menatap kebingungan. Apa ini mimpi?!

"Tidak. Kau tidak bermimpi." Muncul seseorang berjubah hitam lagi, tapi tudung jubah menutupi seluruh mukanya, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut berwarna silver di tepi mukanya. "Kau masih beruntung bisa hidup. Mereka berdua benar-benar bonekaku yang kujaga baik-baik setelah nyawa mereka melayang karena melawanku... Kau beruntung. Kau punya babak bonus. Kau harus menjawab semua game yang kutanyakan. Atau kalau tidak..."

Claire dan Gray berlari sebentar, lalu kembali lagi di hadapanku. Claire menggamit Popuri sambil mengacungkan sebilah pisau cincang didepan Popuri yang terikat tali tambang, sedangkan Gray memegangi kedua lengan Ann sambil menodongkan sabit tajam didepan depan nadi karotis Ann.

"Mereka berdua akan dibunuh kedua bonekaku yang manis dan tampan ini." bisik orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Claire-chan, lepaskan akuuu!" teriak Popuri ketakutan sambil menangis.

"Tidak mau ah~ Susah kalau bermain tak ada tumbal~" jawab Claire riang. "Kan tak seru kalau di game, tokoh jahatnya tak ada tumbal dari orang yang dekat dengan tokoh utama?" tanyanya penuh dengan logika mengenai game.

"Nii-chan! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku, lepaskan akuu!" teriak Ann berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan Gray.

"Takkan pernah!" bentak Gray kasar, membuat adiknya terdiam ketakutan juga, pasrah.

Ann! Popuri! Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?! Pikirku panik. Aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaan gamenya, atau kalau tidak mereka berdua bisa mati!

"Kau... Kau brengsek!" teriakku. "Kau sudah membunuh Imouto, dan menggunakannya menjadi antekmu sendiri! Entah bagaimana caranya kau bangkitkan lagi Claire dan cowok aneh itu, hanya saja aku takkan terima adikku dimain-mainkan seperti boneka pembunuh begini!"

"Eit, kau mau adikmu yang sudah hidup ini, dengan Ann-san dan Popuri-san, mati tepat dihadapanmu?" tanya orang berjubah hitam itu licik. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ba... Baiklah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mengenai game yang kau mau, asalkan, kalau aku menjawab semua, bebaskan Ann-kun dan Popuri-kun," bisikku pasrah. "Dan Claire-chanku."

"Oke... Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, dan aku akan menepati janjiku." Jawab orang berjubah itu disertai tawa melengking. "Oke, coba dengarkan nada lagu ini."

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi entah darimana, terdengar nada lagu bunyi lagu disekitar tempat makan sapi. Aku dengan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan lagu yang masih terus berputar.

"Ini adalah sebuah lagu soundtrack game. Cobalah kau dengar." Bisik orang berjubah hitam itu.

Nada lagu itu beralur pelan, namun dipenuhi dengan ritme yang bisa membuat orang-orang bergidik ketakutan. Aura angin di kegelapan malam, dengan lolongan serigala dan derap-derap kaki misterius menandakan akan aura munculnya musuh. Lagu itu perlahan menghilang dalam kesunyian.

"Nah. Tebak, darimana asal lagu itu, dan siapa pembuat gamenya." suruh orang itu.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, mencoba mengingat lagu itu. "Eng... Ini lagu soundtrack 'Resident Evil 4', judulnya 'Ganado 1'. Resident Evil 4 dimiliki oleh perusahaan game Capcom." tebakku. Aku sudah lama tidak memainkan game itu, tapi masih ingat beberapa lagunya.

"Benar sekali. Lagu berikutnya."

Nada berikutnya berputar. Awalnya beriringan dengan nada melengking di telinga. Karena tempat kandang sapi sangat gelap, soundtrack lagu ini membuat keadaan menjadi makin mencekam, ditambah dentingan-dentingan piano minor yang bermonoton membuatku penasaran dengan kesunyian lagu ini.

"Lagu dari soundtrack mana?"

"Ini... 'Resident Evil 4 juga, judul lagunya 'Echo in the Night'." jawabku mantap. Aku juga punya lagu ini di handphoneku, makanya aku biasa mendengarkan nada lagu ini.

"Oke. Kau benar. Lagu berikutnya."

Nada berikutnya berbeda dari lagu yang lain. Kali ini ada musiknya.

"_We are living our lives...  
Abound with so much information...  
Come on, let go of the remote,  
Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?  
I try to stop the flow, double clicking on the go  
But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed  
Loading... Loading... Loading...  
Quickly reaching maximum capacity  
Warning... Warning... Warning!  
Gonna short-circuit my identity._

Get up on your feet, tear down the walls.  
Catch a glimpse of the hollow world.  
Snooping 'round will get you nowehere.  
You're locked up in your mind...  
We are all trapped in a maze of relationships that goes on with or without you.  
I swim in the sea of the unconscious.  
I'll search for your heart, pursuing my true self..."

Musik langsung berhenti.

"Ini... Lagu opening game 'Shin Megami Tansei: Persona 4' yang judulnya 'Pursuing My True Self'!" jawabku semangat. Ini salah satu lagu favoritku untuk melakukan modern dance di sekolah menengah dulu.

"Hebat. Lagu berikutnya."

Muncul nada musik lagi. Kali ini juga ada lagunya.

"_Withered flowers forget_

_What they wept for day after day_

_Withered flowers blossom_

_In the stream of tears_

_They still think of the cause_

_Turning misery into meaningfulness_

_Changing day after day_

_Turning misery into meaningfulness_

_Changing day after day_

_Your affection Your affection Taking pride from fear_

_Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero_

_Your affection Your affection Your affection_

_Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero_"

Si orang berjubah lalu berbicara. "Lagu ap—"

Aku langsung menggubris pertanyaan orang berjubah hitam itu. "Persona 4, 'Your Affection'!!!"

Tanpa protes lagi, orang berjubah hitam memainkan lagu berikutnya. "Baiklah. Silahkan menebak satu lagu lagi, dan kau bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang kutawan ini." Tunjuknya ke arah Ann saja.

Setelah orang itu berhenti berbicara, muncul satu lagu lagi. Kali ini alur lagunya bernada cepat, dengan nada piano gereja.

"_Mushiki no umi e to  
moroku kizutsuite karada wo shizumeta  
Kurikaesu omokage ni  
Tada ai ga hoshii to negau_

_Yureugoku inochi ni okuru, kanata kara no REQUIEM  
Utsukushiku zankoku na MERODII  
Eien ni kizamareta saka no jyuuji ni inori wo  
Tsuyosugiru omoi wa yugamidasu_

_Hirogayuku hamon  
onaji minamo ni tatazumunda shoujo wa  
Yamiiro wo matou hane  
Kono se nimo hoshii to negau_

_GARAKUTA no inochi wo itou  
anata ni bara no chikai wo  
Kokochi yoku hibiiteru MERODII  
Tooku chikaku zawameku  
Shin no jyuuji ni miserare  
Nagareyuku jikan wa yugamidasu_

_Futashikana mirai wo yadosu  
akai hitome ni nemuri wo  
Rakuen e izanau MERODII  
Tsutau sube wo shiranai  
Kokoro ni tomoru hikari wo…  
Hisoyaka ni idatta sono mama de…_"

Aku kebingungan. Lagu apa ini? Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini. Dari game manapun tidak ada. Darimana asal lagu ini? "Aku mau skip! Ganti dengan lagu lain!"

Muncul lagu lain. Kini lagunya bernuansa kingdom, ditambah dengan opening dengan sedikit mencekam. Namun tak lama nada lagu itu mulai menjadi agak ceria.

"Baik. Apa judul lagu itu, dari game mana, dan siapa pencipta gamenya?" tanya orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Ka... Kalau tak salah, judulnya 'Fade, Slow Zoom'... Dari game 'Nights the Journey of Dreams', pencipta gamenya Naofumi Hayata dengan Tomoko Sasuki." jawabku perlahan.

"Developer gamenya?"

".... SEGA."

CRASH!

Segores luka teriris di lengan Popuri karena pisau yang ditodongkan Claire. Popuri langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat darah mengalir dari lukanya, membuatku tersentak.

"KYAAAA!!!!" teriak Popuri, ketakutan, sementara Claire malah menyeringai sambil membiarkan Popuri tersiksa dengan luka yang didapatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku menjawab dengan benar lagunya kan?!" bentakku.

"Kau memang menjawab benar," bantah orang berjubah hitam itu licik. "Tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan lagu yang sebelumnya, makanya kau salah setengah."

"Kau... Kau..." Kedua tanganku diremas, mencoba menahan kesal ingin meninju muka orang berjubah sombong dan kejam itu. Popuri masih tertawan Claire, tetap menangis dibalik rambut pink yang menghalangi pandangannya padaku.

"Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga." Sahut orang berjubah itu tegas. "Bersiaplah. Ini baru pemanasan."

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Berikan pertanyaan padaku,"

"Di sebuah game, ada seorang tokoh bernama Will dan Helen. Mereka berdua berhubungan dengan seseorang yang ada kaitannya dengan dunia fantasi yang selalu ada didalam pikiran kita saat kita tak tersadar. Coba tebak game apakah itu."

Aku mulai berpikir. Dunia fantasi yang selalu ada di pikiran kita saat kita tak tersadar? Dunia apa itu? Will... Helen... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar game itu... Game apa ini?

"Cepat, atau kalau tidak gadis bisa dalam bahaya yang tak kau kira..." bisik orang berjubah itu tersenyum.

Uuuh... Will... Dia karakter di HM Island of Happiness... Tapi disana enggak ada karakter namanya Helen... Apa maksud dunia fantasi yang disebutkan itu...? Uuh, apa sih?! Aku terus menggaruk kepalaku.

"Jack-niichan, kayaknya Ann-chan gak bakalan selamat kalau Jack-niichan lelet mikirnya, hahaha~" ledek Claire sambil tetap membiarkan Popuri menangis.

Uuuuh... Apa maksud dunia fantasi itu...? Dunia... Saat kita tak tersadar... Saat kita tak tersadar... Apa maksudnya?!?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" teriak Ann. Gray yang menawan adiknya sendiri menebas pipi adiknya hingga berdarah. Dia melakukannya tanpa berperasaan, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau tangannya sendiri tergores.

Aku melongo ketakutan. Tak ada satupun darah menetes dari tangan Gray yang terluka. Aneh, seharusnya luka sebesar (kira-kira 5 cm) itu bisa menetes darah. Tapi kenapa dia tidak?

"Kau terlambat menjawab pertanyaanku. Dunia fantasi yang kumaksud itu dunia mimpi. Dan jawaban yang benar adalah NiGHTS, Journey of Dreams. Will yang kumaksud itu William Taylor dan Helen Catwright." jelas si orang berjubah kaku. "Kalau kau salah lagi, para gadis-gadis manis ini bisa jadi takkan bisa melihatmu selamanya..."

"Uuuh... Baiklah! Berikan aku pertanyaan lain!" teriakku sambil berdiri lagi.

"Baiklah. Ada sebuah game yang mengharuskan tokoh utamanya untuk kehilangan setiap memori setiap kali mereka pergi menuju suatu tempat. Si tokoh utama hanyalah orang yang polos dan mengharapkan persahabatan, makanya dia melakukan semua petualangannya demi menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabatnya dan kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal. Game apa itu?"

Aku mencoba berpikir. "Aha! Ini pasti game Kingdom Hearts 1: Chain Memories kan?" jawabku penuh percaya diri.

"Kau benar. Nih," orang berjubah itu dengan kasar menarik Ann dan mendorongnya ke arahku. Gray langsung menunduk tapi tetap berdiri, seakan-akan boneka yang diberdirikan namun tak punya baterai untuk berjalan.

"Ann-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir pada Ann yang masih bergetar ketakutan memegangi kedua bahuku.

"A... Aku gak apa-apa..." jawab Ann perlahan. "Yang penting, sekarang Popuri-chan dan Claire-chan..."

Aku langsung mengadah lagi ke arah Popuri yang masih menangis ditawan Claire. Claire dengan santai tetap menodongkan pisau yang dipegangnya, membuat gadis malang yang ditawannya terus bergidik histeris.

"Tenang aja Popuri-kun, aku pasti bakal nolongin kamu!" teriakku.

"Semangat sekali. Baiklah, pertanyaan berikutnya." Sahut orang itu sambil mendekati Claire. "Nah, gadis manis, kau tahu apa game favorit kakakmu, kan?"

"Iya!" jawab Claire sambil mengangguk polos. "Nii-chan paling suka game yang mengandung break dance!"

"Hum... Kau pintar juga, Claire." Sahut orang itu sambil menepuk kepala Claire. "Kau dengar apa kata adikmu, kan? Coba berikan beberapa contoh permainan yang mengandung unsur yang kausukai itu."

Aku berpikir lagi. Game yang mengandung break dance? Hem...

"Ayo, nii-chan!" teriak Claire santai, sambil tetap berkonsentrasi memegangi Popuri agar tak kabur.

"Eeeng... Ayodance, Idol Street, On Air Online..."

"Cukup! Nah, sekarang, Claire-chan~" sahut orang berjubah memotong perkataanku. "Game yang disukai kakakmu apa lagi?"

"Tentang main golf!" seru Claire.

"Nah, game apa yang dimaksud?" tanya orang berjubah padaku.

Aku berpikir lagi. Game.... "Pangya Online, kan?"

"Waw, kau cerdas juga soal game... Aku sampai-sampai tak tahu soal apa yang harus kuberikan lagi padamu." Orang berjubah itu sok mengeluh didepanku, membuatku jengkel. "Pertanyaan apa lagi, yah?"

"Sudahlah! Bebaskan Popuri-kun!" teriakku kesal.

"Aaah, aku minta kau jawab sekedar dua pertanyaan lagi. Pertanyaan pertama. Hei, Popuri-san," sahut orang berjubah itu sambil mendekati Popuri. "Kau masih ingat permainan yang diberikan oleh Jack saat pesta tadi?"

"Eeeng... King's Game?" tanya Popuri tak yakin, diiringi sembab air matanya yang terus terdengar.

"Nah. King's Game itu event yang berasal dari game mana?" tanya orang berjubah itu.

Aku berpikir lagi. Kalau tak salah, Rise Kujikawa yang memberikan event game ini. Dan Rise Kujikawa sendiri berasal dari game...

"Persona 4."

"Kau benar. Nah, pertanyaan terakhir."

Aku langsung menelan ludah. Satu pertanyaaan lagi, dan semuanya akan tertolong.

"... Nama pencipta kita?" tanya orang berjubah itu.

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Ingatlah. Dunia adalah permainan." Bisik orang berjubah itu sambil menunduk.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Yasuhiro Wada."

"KYAA!" Popuri langsung dilepaskan Claire, lalu tersungkur ke lantai yang agak berjerami dan berdebu. Aku segera membantunya bangun, dan menenangkan tangisannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Popuri-kun?" tanyaku cemas.

"Huweeeee!!! Lenganku berdaraaaaaaaahhh!!!" teriak Popuri berakting cengeng.

"Tenang, Popuri-chan, hanya tergores kok." Ann menghampiri Popuri yang masih histeris.

"Ta, tapi..." jawab Popuri resah.

"Minna-san, aku ada ide. Kalian lihat pintu kandang sapi terbuka dibelakang orang berjubah hitam itu?" tunjukku perlahan sambil berbisik.

Ann dan Popuri mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua tunggu aba-aba dariku. Kita bertiga akan berlari keluar kandang sapi, dan aku segera mengunci pintu kandang sapi. Kalian mengerti?" bisikku menjelaskan rencana kabur dari ini semua.

Ann dan Popuri mengangguk lagi.

"Nah, sepertinya kita tak ada kerjaan nih..." keluh si orang berjubah. "Bagaimana kalau..."

"Ann-kun! Popuri-kun! Lari!" teriakku. Ann dan Popuri langsung berlari menerobos orang berjubah, sementara aku membawa Claire dan sempat menjatuhkan orang berjubah itu hingga jatuh.

CKREK!

Aku langsung mengunci pintu kandang sapi. "Yess! Kita selamat! Tinggal lapor ke Harris-san dan membawa pelaku penjahatnya..."

Aku berbalik. Dan aku melihat Ann serta Popuri menangis melihat Claire terkulai lemas diantara mereka.

"I... Imotou kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Claire. Claire berbaring seakan tak bernyawa di tanah. Aku mencoba mengerakkan badannya.

"C... Claire-chan kenapa...?" tanya Popuri sambil menangis.

Kugoyang-goyangkan muka Claire. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan badannya lemas bagaikan orang yang sudah meninggal. Claire memang sudah meninggal dari awal. Tapi kenapa tadi dia bisa bergerak, bisa berbicara dan bisa bermain pisau tadi? "IMOTOU! Jawab aku!!!"

"Percuma saja."

Aku segera berbalik. Ada sesosok pria berambut cokelat menatapku penuh sinis. Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan melangkah ke arah kami bertiga.

"Ck ck ck, kasihan sekali gadis ini." Keluh orang itu, sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Claire yang terkulai kaku. "Kau tahu ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkanku semacam walkie talkie.

Aku menggeleng.

"Cek, cek, satu, dua, tiga... Aku si pembunuh disini..." orang itu menggunakan alat yang mirip walkie talkie itu membuat suaranya menjadi tegas dan kaku. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan orang berjubah tadi!

"Kau... Kau... Kau pembunuh sebenarnya, ya?!" tuduhku kesal.

"Kau benar. Selama ini kau hanya menonton sebuah teater boneka. Claire, Gray, dan pembunuh itu—namanya Skye—mereka bertiga sebenarnya sudah mati." Jelas orang itu tersenyum. "Sebenarnya Skye dan aku yang bekerja sama di pembunuhan disini, hanya saja dia kubunuh karena dia sudah tak berguna. Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tak ada gunanya aku tahu."

"Aku ingin membunuh orang-orang yang hanya sok kasihan padaku. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang didepanku peduli, tapi dibelakangnya mencaci-makiku! Hanya gara-gara aku seorang penyendiri dan tak mampu bersosialisasi, mereka bertiga dengan mudahnya mempermainkanku seolah aku hanya orang yang harus dikasihani! Aku capek harus membuat mereka sok-sok kasihan didepanku. Claire-san, dia memang baik, memberikanku pekerjaan, hanya saja dia melakukannya agar dipuji orang-orang! Gray-kun juga sama saja, sok-sok baik karena kita sesama pemakai kamar, tapi dia menjelek-jelekkanku di luar! Skye juga. Dia hanya ingin membunuh Claire saja, dan sama sekali tak mau bekerja sama denganku setelah sukses mendapatkan Claire yang sudah mati! Gimana aku enggak capek hati hah?!"

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakan yang disertai sesegukan kesal orang itu. Dia hanyalah orang yang salah dalam kehidupan sosialisasinya saja, tapi mendapatkan kekuatan aneh yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

"Sudahlah, Cliff-kun!" teriak Ann pada orang itu. "Kau salah! Claire-chan memberikanmu pekerjaan karena... Karena dia menyukaimu, Cliff-kun!" teriaknya sambil menangis. "Gray-nii, dia hanya kesal saat kau dekat dengan Claire-chan, dan memutuskan untuk kesal padamu saja! Tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekanmu! Dan Skye... Aku pernah mendengar kalau dia adalah seorang pencuri yang memang menginginkan seorang belahan jiwa untuknya... Dan dia ingin karena tak mau memberi kesempatan padamu! Hanya itu saja!" teriaknya sambil ikut menangis.

Aku dan Popuri saling pandang pahit. Ann memperhatikan Cliff sebanyak itu, dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri tanpa protes padanya. Jadi ini maksud kemana dia yang seperti dulu...

Cliff segera berlari mendekati Ann. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengambil pisau saku dari situ. Aku tahu, pasti Cliff akan mengejar Ann!

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Cliff sambil mengarahkan pisau saku ke arah Ann. Ann segera memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup melihat.

Aku segera mengambil cursed sickle yang kebetulan memang ada di ranselku.

CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH

...

Hening.

Popuri membelakkan matanya ketakutan.

Ann terus memejamkan matanya.

TES

Aku membuka kedua mataku yang memang tadi kupejamkan. Cursed sickle yang kupegang menembus Cliff hingga membuat Cliff tergolek kaku dengan cursed sickle yang menancap di dadanya. Aku mencoba melepaskan pegangan cursed sickle. Ukh, kenapa tak bisa?!

"Cliff-kun... Kemana kau yang dulu..." bisik Ann sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

Tanpa sadar, matahari sudah terbit. Pagi sudah tiba.

Aku dan Popuri serta Ann menuju rumah Harris-san dan tuan Mayor. Mereka sama-sama terkejut saat kuceritakan apa yang terjadi semalaman. Namun mereka mengerti dan segera menyuruh Doctor untuk mengevakuasi para korban.

Gray, Karen dan Skye, yang memang sudah mati, terbaring tengkurap di lantai kandang sapi saat kami mengadakan evakuasi. Claire dan mereka berempat lalu dimakamkan kembali dengan aman.

Aku yang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari cursed sickle milik Claire harus menuju confession room seminggu kemudian karena confession roon baru dibuka kalau hujan turun.

Cliff sudah tewas di tempat. Dia juga diperiksa dulu lalu dimakamkan juga di keempat kuburan lain.

Ann dan Popuri selamat dan kuantarkan mereka ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Awalnya Doug dan Rick sama-sama kaget plus panik saat kuceritakan apa yang terjadi. Apalagi Rick, dia pasti shock karena kematian Karen. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras dan menunduk.

"Banyak yang terjadi..." bisikku perlahan pada Ann.

"Iya..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." bisikku lagi.

"Apaan?" tanya Ann.

"Mau main 'King's Game' lagi? Taruhan, pasti kamu disuruh nyanyi '_I don't wearing underwear today_' lagi." tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sedotan-sedotan.

"Ayo. Kita ajak yang lain biar lebih seru."

_Berjalan di keheningan malam,_

_Membawa sebilah pisau di tangannya._

_Bersiaplah untuk bermain dengannya,_

_Atau nyawamulah taruhannya._

o-o-o-o-o

_Jangan pernah tutup teleponnya,_

_Terus ikuti permainannya._

_Jangan salah menjawab,_

_Atau orang yang kau sayangi mati di depan anda._

o-o-o-o-o

_Bila kau menjawab salah,_

_Tunggulah belas kasihnya._

_Bila dia marah,_

_Habislah anda._

Selesaaaaaaaiiii!! -ngeregangin punggung- KREK -kepelitek-

Wow... Niatnya mau bikin twoshot tapi yang ini kepanjangan banget! -ngelirik halaman- buset, 19 halaman... -_-;

Ukh, maaf untuk readers yang membaca, mungkin beberapa dari kalian merasa agak 'garing' di chapter ini... -nebas kepala sendiri pake bantal- maklum, authoress (author stress)... --;

Oke, anisha boleh istirahat dulu ya? BLUKK -ketiduran di trotoar-

Mr.B dan Mr.A: Tolong reviewnya yaa~ -langsung pergi sambil nyeret AA pake gerobak roda tiga-


End file.
